In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,224, incorporated herein by reference, an apparatus is provided for reusably carrying groceries and for being transported from the store in a cargo area of a motor vehicle, such as the trunk of a car. As the '224 patent recognizes, previous bags were, among other things, cumbersome. Recognizing this, the '224 patent provided an apparatus which the upstanding sides of which can be folded down or collapsed down to lie flat along a bottom mat which also could be collapsible.
As further understood by present principles, owing to the desired collapsibility of an organizer container and pliability of its fabric, it is desirable to provide a means to stiffen and hold the container in an expanded configuration for carrying items while also maintaining the container in a collapsed configuration so that it does not through material bias partially unfold.